xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Apprentice
.png |enemy= Jack Spicer, Katnappe |wu= Woozy Shooter | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 22 |epcount= 35 |music=Kevin Manthei |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui |network = Kids' WB |production code = 222 |prev = The New Order |next = Something Jermaine |video= 35 - | Season = 2 | Episode = 22 | writer = Stephen Sandoval | director = Ray DeLaurentis | brodcast date = May 7, 2005 }} "The Apprentice" is the thirty-fifth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Ray DeLaurentis and written by Stephen Sandoval. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 7, 2005. __TOC__ Overview Chase Young looks for an apprentice. Either Katnappé or Jack will be able to win it. Katnappé has reprogrammed the Warriors' U-bots to be evil. Master Fung informs the Warriors that their new threat is Chase Young, and he must teach the four monks to be deceptive to triumph. However, Omi is too trustworthy. After Chase chooses Katnappé to be his apprentice, Jack turns to the Warriors and asks to join the side of good. Omi trains Jack the best he can to release all the evil that is inside of him, but after Katnappé attacks the Temple, Jack takes off with the Warriors' Wu, which tests Omi's trust. Synopsis To defeat their newest and most powerful enemy, Chase Young, Master Fung teaches the Warriors the art of deception. He asks the Warriors to reach the top of the cliff, and he wants them to deceive each other in order to get to the top first. In the end, Kimiko wins, and the others conclude that Omi needs to learn to be less trusting towards others, as he was tricked the most often during the drill. At Jack Spicer's lair, after having a big fight with his new Robo-Jack, Chase Young appears and offers a challenge: Jack and Katnappé will race to get the next Shen Gong Wu, and the winner will become his apprentice. The Shen Gong Wu happens to be the Woozy Shooter. When the Warriors try to get it, they encounter their U-bot counterparts, only to realize they have been re-programmed by Katnappé in order to stop the monks, and so Katnappé takes the Woozy Shooter. While the Warriors are despairing over the U-Bots' betrayal, Jack comes to the Xiaolin Temple, saying what a failure he is. Omi suggests that he stay in the Xiaolin Temple and fight for the side of good---to which he readily agrees. The next morning, Omi and the other monks send Jack to do all their chores. While Jack is sleeping, Clay Bailey notices the U-Bots are stealing the Monsoon Sandals, the Lotus Twister, the Ring of the Nine Dragons and the Shroud of Shadows. Then Katnappé uses the Woozy Shooter, putting all the Warriors in a hallucinating state. Jack wakes up, and Katnappé attempts to use the Woozy Shooter on him, but he uses the Reversing Mirror to reflect it back onto her. While the Warriors snap out of their state, they attack their U-Bots. However, Jack notices all the Shen Gong Wu at his disposal and runs off with them, much to Omi's disappointment. Jack presents the stolen Shen Gong Wu to Chase, and Chase agrees to take him in as his apprentice. The Warriors regrettably care for Katnappé after last night. However, when she is alone, she attempts to steal more Shen Gong Wu, only to be noticed by Omi. She persuades him to team up with her (without telling the others) and get the stolen Shen Gong Wu back, and he agrees to do so. While trying to reclaim the Shen Gong Wu Omi and Jack get into a Xiaolin Showdown—a game of "Truth or Lie." Jack's house releases a massive cloud of balloons big enough to stand on. One player asks the other a yes or no question, and if he answers truthfully, nothing happens, but if he has the courage to provide a false response, the balloon he's standing on will pop. The players may pop balloons on their own and jump onto new balloons, but whoever hits the ground first loses the Xiaolin Showdown. Sneaky as ever, Jack starts by popping Omi's balloon, and Omi bounces back up of another and returns the favor. Omi asks Jack if he only does evil because he feels small and worthless. Jack says no, but this turns out to be a lie, so his balloon pops and Jack falls to a lower one. Jack asks Omi if he only became a Xiaolin Warrior because he feels like a geek with a big head. Omi says no, and this turns out to be a truth, so Omi's balloon doesn't pop. However, Jack points out that Omi's got a big ego, which Omi denies, but this turns out to be a lie, so Omi's balloon pops and he has to use the Silk Spitter to make it onto another one. Then Omi asks if Jack stole the Shen Gong Wu only because he thought he wouldn't be good enough to be a Xiaolin Monk. Jack says no, but this is another lie and using the Lotus Twister, he grabs onto another balloon. Jack then asks, "Did you really believe me when I agreed to turn good or did you just take me in because you wanted to prove your friends wrong?" Omi says that he really did believe in Jack and that he was genuinely saddened and disappointed when Jack betrayed him---and this turns out to be a truth. Jack's surprised but then says he was planning on double-crossing him and the other monks all along, but this turns out to be a lie, and as a result, Jack's balloon pops and he falls to the ground, losing the showdown. However, Katnappé's nowhere to be seen, having snuck out of Jack's yard with the Shen Gong Wu, joined by the U-Bots. However, the U-Bots have been reprogrammed again, this time by Kimiko, and they disarm and bind Katnappé. Omi steps out from behind a tree with the other monks, explaining that he knew all along that Katnappé was going to double-cross him, so he decided to double-cross her first in order to defeat her. Then back at the Xiaolin Temple, Omi shows his new sneaky tricks by playing poker, combining bluffs with sincerity, and secretly sticking aces up his sleeves. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Woozy Shooter is a Shen Gong Wu that when used, emits a purple fog at a person. Anyone who comes in contact with this fog goes on a hallucination for a short period of time. It can affect multiple people at once, and it is based off a trumpet. It was found on the side of a valley }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Xiaolin Showdown |contest= Truth or Lies |prize= Monsoon Sandals |competitors= Omi, Jack Spicer |wagers= Silk Spitter, Lotus Twister |outcome= Omi wins |video= Xiaolin Showdown - Truth or Lies }} Truth or Lies Omi and Jack both touch the Monsoon Sandals at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack wagers his Lotus Twister against Omi's Silk Spitter, and the game is decided upon Truth or Lies. When the showdown begins, Jack's house disappears, and many balloons with different symbols rise out of the ground. Omi and Jack each get on a balloon, and the showdown starts. Jack pops Omi's balloon, and Omi pops Jack's balloon. Omi asks Jack if he seeks world domination because he feels small and worthless, which Jack denies. The balloon confirms this was a lie and pops, sending Jack falling. Jack asks Omi if he works so hard because he has a big head, which Omi denies, telling the truth. Omi lies about his ego, however, and his balloon pops. Omi asks Jack if he took the Wu because he was afraid of failing at good, which turns out to be a truth, although Jack says it was a lie. Jack asks Omi if he believed him when he joined the temple, and Omi says he did, which is a truth. Jack Spicer claims he was going to fool them all along, which was a lie, causing him to fall all the way to the bottom, and winning the showdown for Omi. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown